virtualfamilies2fandomcom-20200214-history
How to have twins on virtual families 2
special thanks to: Rachel Gonzalez,Emily Watson,Lacie Watson for request. "Could i do it without any medication?" yes,you can! And i found it out when i first started virtual families on desktop. My little people-when they first got married,they immediately started trying for babies. Since personal experience led me to long lasting lives that lasted up to 3 weeks or even a MONTH,i chose to have quite old aged people. The only one i could find in the "adoption" page was 28 and her name is Jessola. When she wed her husband of 36 years,Leo,26(now 46) he again,was the only old like one i could find! The minute they tried for their first child i thought they would have one,or none. Previously,on phone & tablet,i have only had one child each time they had a baby,not twins or triplets. I always wanted a set of twins or triplets but NO! Anywho, Jessola gave birth to twins! I didn't even bother searching for advice and boom! The twins look just like Leo(the dad). They are called Francone and Boeing. Boeing was taken to acting school when he was 5 because i needed money for the new baby,Franiana,and her bed. The young scout gave me 5,000 coins to take him there so i agreed. We have never saw him since,and now,Francone,probably in his early 20's,is in college! Leo and Jessola had 6 children and i was awarded the,"Oh,baby!","Oh,baby baby!","four is enough.."and "no vacancy" awards. __________________________________________________________________________________ "What medication gives me the right to have twins,and how much should i give my little people?" Baby boost helps! Normally you use it once,by giving one dose to the woman,or vice versa. To have twins you give one dose to the man and one to the woman. It does work! If not,give the woman 2 doses and the man 2 doses of baby boost and they may as well have twins or triplets! Worked like a charm for my friend Cassie. _________________________________________________________________________________ "What age do my little people stop having babies?" They stop having babies when they receive grey hair,so at age 45,44,43. In the game grey hair is a sign of becoming old. Many believe that using baby boost still works at that age,well i'm sorry,but it doesn't! Neither does adoption. The limit of children is 6,so after you have 6 children you aren't allowed anymore. PHEW! __________________________________________________________________________________ "I know this is off topic,but when do the parents pass,and if they die young,what happens to the kids?" The parents usually die in their late 50's and 60's. It is possible they live up to 70 and 80-maybe even 90! But you will find them dead on the bed or couch,you will know they have passed because your little friend's spirit will wave goodbye to you and disappear,then a notification will pop up on your screen,reading;" Sadly,_______has passed away" and then at the bottom it will show a famous quote and a big picture of a bench with brown leaves coming down will be in the middle. If they die young it is from illness. If you have children in college they will be able to take over the house and claim it as theirs. If you do not the game stops there and you will have to adopt a random person and they will claim the home. The parents usually leave a will that never shows up. The person who claims the house will gain everything from the houshold,the pets,the rooms,furniture,etc. They will become the next generation,and will grow to be strong,independent and marry for love or marry for money. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Extra:you can use adoption,but you cannot have twins.